Something's Wrong in Anime Land!
by Kiko Tomodachi
Summary: The G-boys get pulled into various other animes! This story has 2 chapter so far and many many more to come.
1. Duo 1/2

Something's Wrong in Anime Land

Disclaimer: In case you are warped enough to be wondering, I don't own any of the animes or any references to other shows that I use in this fic! I just REALLY REALLY like them! 

Author's notes: I don't know what insprired this... actually I do. It was a combination of having drawn a very short comic once called Card Captor Wufei and having this picture that makes Heero remind me of a sailor scout. Not to mention random insanity. As with all my fanfics, I started writing this one in the middle of the night. Well, enjoy and have fun laughing hysterically (I hope)!

ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pretty normal day. It had been nearly a year since the incident with Marimeia, so now they were al living relatively normal lives. Trowa was performing at the circus with Catherine. Wufei was in a spaceship with Sally somewhere. Zechs and Noin were working on terraforming Mars. Quatre was still trying to catch up with all the sisters he didn't know too well. Duo, Heero, Relena, and Hilde were on a double date (I couldn't resist ^_^). A pretty normal day, right? Well, that day was about to become one of the strangest the Gundam Wing universe has ever seen.

Something's Wrong in Anime Land!

by Kiko Tomodachi

Ch. 1 – Duo 1/2

Duo, Hilde, and Relena walked into an Italian restaurant with Heero lagging behind. Heero looked pretty depressed. _'I wonder what's wrong'_ thought Duo. _'You'd think going to a movie with Relena would put him in a good mood.'_

"So what did everyone think of the movie?" Relena's question pulled him out of his thoughts. Heero was the first to respond. 

"I thought it was ridiculous, especially the thing about midiclorians.(Author: Heehee, shameless Star Wars reference #1!)" Duo didn't really remember that part. Then again, he'd being concentrating on Hilde more than the movie. 

"I wasn't really paying much attention then." he said. He shot a glance at Hilde. Her face turned a bright shade of rose. 

"Me either." she added. Duo was trying to remember what he could of the movie when he suddenly felt tingly all over and there was a bright flash of light. 

Toto, I don't think we're on L1 anymore...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get you, Ran... ma?" was the first thing Duo heard when the light subsided. He opened his eyes to see a very bewildered boy who seemed to be about his age. He noticed the boy was wearing a yellow and black bandana and seemed pretty beat up.

"Who are you? What have you done with Ranma?!" the boy inquired.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. Who's Ranma?"

"Ranma is my rival! I must defeat him!"

"You still haven't told me who he is..."

~*~ 3 hours later ~*~

"So let me get this straight. Ranma is a guy that turns into a girl when he get splashed with cold water..."

The boy nodded. 

"...and I showed up and took his place?"

*nod*

"Your name is Ryoga, right?"

*nod nod*

"And you like Ranma's fiance, um, Akane?"

*nod nod nod*

"I think I might be able to help you, but first tell me one thing."

"If you help me get Akane, I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Just... since I'm in Ranma's place, do you think I'll turn into a girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Ryoga pulled a hose out of nowhere and sprayed Duo with it. When the water hit him, he became smaller and generally more... feminine. Ryoga looked surprised.

"What the...?" Duo cringed and the sound of his (or her?) own female voice. "Oi, oi, this is so weird!" He (she?) quickly found a pot of hot water and poured it over himself. He realized he prabably shouldn't call both of his forms by the same name. "When I'm a girl, call me Trio, okay?" Duo said with a kind of weird nervous smile. Ryoga nodded (again). Duo sighed. This was all too crazy for him. "Well, lead me to this Akane you were talking about."

~*~ A week later ~*~

"I know her house is around here somewhere..." said Ryoga, scanning the area.

"Why didn't you tell me your sense of direction was that bad?!" Duo moaned.

"You didn't ask."

Right then, Ryoga spotted a man walking down the street.

"Sir, could you please direct us to Tokyo?"

The man stopped and looked at him. "Tokyo is about 300 miles north of here." Ryoga nodded and headed south. "I said NORTH! Why are you going south? Turn around!" The man pointed and Ryoga started again in the RIGHT dierection.

"Thank you, sir!" Ryoga called back as he started walking more to the east. "I'm coming, Akane!"

Duo just sighed and followed him.

The man continued his path down the street mumbling something about 'crazy teenage boys.'


	2. Bishonen Senshi Sailor Gundam

It was a pretty normal day

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Star Wars, and anything else I made a reference to don't belong to me.... blah blah blah..... *getting bored* .......*falls alseep due to boring disclaimer* ...ZzZzZzZzzzZ.......

Author's Notes: Well, uh... yeah. Just read it. And yes, I do know what the "crisis" is, but you'll just have to wait for me to write it, won't you? WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ok, I know that doesn't make any sense yet... just read the fic!!!!

Something's Wrong in Anime Land!

Ch. 2 – Bishonen Senshi Sailor Gundam

Heero followed his three companions into a small Italian restaurant. He eyed the spaghetti sitting on a table across the room and wondered how soon he would eat. This was supposed to be a double date, but it had ended up more of a girl's night out with his and Duo tagging along. Well, Duo seemed to be enjoying himself. _'I wonder why he's so happy.'_ Heero thought as he sat down at the table and picked up a menu. 

"So what did everyone think of the movie?" Relena inquired. Heero decided to reply.

"I thought it was ridiculous, especially the thing about midiclorians." Duo looked slightly confused and then a smile spread across his face. 

"I wasn't really paying much attention then." He looked at Hilde, who blushed.

"Me either." she added. Heero realized then that they hadn't been watching to movie at all. Well, at least now he knew why Duo was so happy. Relena had been glued to the screen the entire time. Heero was beginning to think the night couldn't get any worse. 

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation through his whole body and the room around him began to fade. Then there was a bright flash of light and he was somewhere completely different. 

Then again, maybe it could get worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Heero could see again, he was in a completely different place. He looked around to see four teenage girls wearing outfits that vaguely resembled school uniforms, a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead, and a very odd-looking monster, which seemed to have been temporarily blinded by the light. "Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around once again for anything familiar. He wasn't sure if this was real or if it was a dream. The girl with long, dark hair looked annoyed.

"Where is Sailor Moon?! It's just like her to leave a battle at a critical moment!"

"Go easy on her, Mars," the tall girl in a green outfit said, "It's not her fault she disappeared. At least I don't think it is. This is really bizarre, though."

"She just disappeared and he showed up in her place," said the blue-haired girl, "I should analyze this." She pulled out a blue mini-computer and started to type things into it. "Aha! It seems there was a ripple in the force as if millions of voices cried..." She shook her head. "What am I saying?" (Author WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Shameless Star Wars reference #2!) "Anyway, there was a disturbance in the space-time continuum about three minutes ago, exactly when he showed up. I think he's from another dimension. We'd better keep our distance!" 

The last girl obviously didn't hear the last sentence. She was sitting next to Heero bombarding him with questions. 

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? My name is Minako, by the way. Are you a friend or an enemy?"

Yes, this was definitely a bad day for Heero. 

"It would be easier to answer if you stopped talking." He gave the overly inquizative Minako his famous death glare. She mumbled a meek "sorry" and then let Heero talk. 

"Good. I'm Heero Yuy from the L1 colony. I'm not sure why I'm here. I don't even know where here is. And your friends are fighting that monster again if you're interested."

"Ohmygosh! I forgot it was there!" She quickly stood up and went to help them. "I really wish Sailor Moon was here..."

Heero heard a voice from behind him say, "Here use this wand." He turned around to see the cat and a small wand with the outline of a gundam carved in it. '_Cats can't talk, can they?' _he thought as he picked up and examined the wand. "Now hold up the wand and scream 'Zero System Power'!"

"How can you talk?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

"Okay... ZERO SYSTEM POWER!"

Heero was suddenly engulfed in a sparkling light. When it cleared, he was no longer just a former gundam pilot; He was the newest champion of justice, Sailor Gundam!

"I won't let odd-looking monsters like you roam freely! I an bishonen senshi Sailor Gundam! With the power of the Zero System, I'll punish you!" _'Why am I saying all this! It's just coming out of my mouth! _"Zero Shock!" Bright rays of yellow light shot from his hands and melted the monster as the four girls watched in disbelief. 

"He's a sailor scout?" the blue-haired girl pondered. "I thought all the sailor scouts were girls." The others nodded. The cat began to explain.

"There was once a prophecy that in a time of crisis a sailor scout would be sent from another dimension to help. Apparently, this is that scout. I don't know what crisis it refers to though... and I never thought it would be an exchange for Sailor Moon." The cat and the girls all looked thoughtful.

"So I'm here to help you somehow?" asked Heero. When the cat nodded, he said "This is madness." (Author: hehehe)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was the second chapter! Waddaya think? And now I know you're all dying to know what the "crisis" is, right? Well, I'M NOT TELLING YOU!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Pokemon Master and a Misguided Knife

Disclaimer: I would think that by the third chapter, I wouldn't need these anymore. But for those of you that think you need to find a reason to sue me, I'm saying now that I don't own any Gundam Wing, Pokemon, Fushigi Yugi, Star Wars, and anything else I mentioned in here. Besides, I don't have any money anyway!

Author's notes: I like the ending of this chapter, but the main story is lacking a plot. I need to come up with something to do with this one. I'll hopefully have some kind of plot by the next chapter in the Trowa/Pokemon saga. If I don't then I'll just skip it and go on with the other stories so you people don't have to wait for me on it. Oh yeah, I did manage to work in a Star Wars quote! See if you can find it. (don't worry if you can't... it's more of a "sentence that was used in Star Wars that could be anything else" rather than a quote)

Something's Wrong in Anime Land!

Ch. 3 - Pokemon Master and a Misguided Knife

Trowa stood just off stage waiting for his act. He was still Catherine's assistant for knife-throwing. Having knifes thrown at his head surprisingly didn't bother him. He trusted Catherine (although she did hit him once...) and besides, he'd been doing the act for over a year. 

Catherine walked up behind him. "Trowa, we're on." she said. They both took their position in the circus ring. Just as Catherine threw the first knife, there was a blinding flash of light and Trowa was gone!

Being a knife thower's assistant had never been this interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trowa could see again he found himself in a place he'd never seen before. Standing next to him were a girl with orangehair, a boy with very very thin eyes, and a small yellow creature that he couldn't identify. 

"I wonder how that boy sees anything." Trowa wondered.

The boy, the girl, and the yellow thing stared at Trowa as if he was a ghost. 

"Pika... Pikapi?" the yellow thing questioned.

"Yeah, you're right, Pikachu. That's definately NOT Ash." the girl replied. Then to Trowa, she stated, "Hi, I'm Misty. Who are you? And what did you do with Ash?"

Trowa decided that in this case it was best to answer truthfully. "You can call me Trowa. I don't know who Ash is, so I doubt that I could have done anything to him."

At this point the boy finally piped up. "Isn't it weird that you would suddenly take Ash's place and not have any idea who he is? It seems to me that you should know SOMETHING. Oh, my name is Brock by the way."

"I already said I don't know anything." Trowa plainly stated.

"Um.. Brock I have to talk to you." Misty said and they disappeared behind a strategically placed bunch of bushes to talk about Trowa, leaving him alone with just Pikachu. 

"PIKA pikapi ka chu pi pi ka pikachu pika PIKACHUCHU!!!!!!!" Pikachu exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

Trowa looked at Pikachu blankly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what that means."

Pikachu turned his back on him. "Pika..."

Suddenly Misty and Brock resurfaced from their discussion behind the bush and announced that they decided to trust Trowa and that they would let him hang around with them until they figured out what was going on. Trowa accepted their offer. He, of course, was just as confused as anyone else. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few mishaps with random pokemon that Misty and Brock handled and a meal entirely of Brock's rice balls, (AN: They are NOT donuts! Stupid dubbers....) the mismatched threesome decided to settle down for the night. They found a big field to sleep in. Trowa had a choice of sleeping in Ash's sleeping bag or on the ground. He chose the ground. Pikachu, who by this point had made it very obvious that he didn't like Trowa, came over and yelled at him in Pika-speak yet again before going to sleep on the other side of the field. 

The last thing that Trowa thought before falling asleep was "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the knife Catherine threw ended up somewhere else entirely...

Miaka was having a relatively normal conversation with Nuriko and Hotohori (what they were talking about isn't particularly important to the story) when a knife appeared out of nowhere directed toward Hotohori's head. He quickly ducked and the knife stuck in the wall. Hotohori was stunned and speechless for a moment. Nuriko and Miaka leaped up and searched for the person who threw the knife. Then Nuriko realized it was probably a good idea to see if Hotohori was okay. He looked back at Hotohori who looked perfectly fine except for one thing.

"Y-your majesty..." Nuriko began shakily, "I think you'd better look in a mirror."

Hotohori did as Nuriko said, only to find that about half his hair was missing.

"MY HAIR!!!" he screamed. "This is a tragedy!"

At this, Miaka gave up the search and joined Nuriko in staring at the poor emperor. When she saw his hair, she fought the urge to laugh.

"Don't... heh heh... worry, Hotohori... ha ha... I think... hahaha... your hair looks uh... good like that!" She couldn't help it. She cracked up. 

Hotohori looked crushed and called for the royal guards. "GUARDS! Find the man that threw that knife and bring him to me RIGHT AWAY!!!"


End file.
